Momochan
by Smart Angel
Summary: Ano novo sempre foi uma época especial para eles... E nesse ano novo... Coisas serão reveladas... YohxAnnaxMomoko


01h01min da manha de 1 de Janeiro de 2000. Os moradores de Japão estavam todos no festival de ano novo da cidade, indo aos santuários para fazer o Hatsumoude. A neve cobria a cidade de Tokyo por inteira, e essa noite a lua e as estrelas escolheram brilhar mais do que nunca para um casal especial, que se encontrava na frente de um lindo lago.

Ano novo sempre foi uma época especial para Yoh e Anna. Foi na época de ano novo de 1995 que eles se conheceram. Depois que Yoh conseguiu abrir o coração da garota, Kino começou a treiná-la para se tornar uma itako. Yoh era proibido de escrever cartas ou telefonar sua noiva durante o ano para não atrapalhar o treino. Mas para compensar, Yoh ia todo o final de ano para Aomori, para visitar Anna.

Os dias antes do ano novo os dois não agiam muito diferentes. Anna treinava Yoh, batia em Yoh, e Yoh só resmungava. Mas não no ano novo. No ano novo Anna não treinava Yoh e Yoh não resmungava sobre nada. Os dois passavam o dia juntos, assistiam Kouhaku Uta Gassen e na hora do Hatsumoude iam juntos ao santuário, depois passavam um tempo fora antes de voltarem para casa.

Yoh e Anna tinham acabado o Hatumoude e agora observavam o lindo lago congelado. Ambos sentavam em silencio, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Yoh segurava a mão de sua noiva com força, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma forma delicada. Anna repousava sua cabeça no ombro de Yoh, que a puxou mais para perto de si, assim a garota não sentiria frio.

-Você está bem...? – perguntou Yoh com preocupação. Nunca se esqueceu do que aconteceu 5 anos atrás, quando a jovem passou mal e quase morreu.

-Sim... – respondeu a itako, fechando os olhos por um tempo, depois abrindo novamente – Consigo controlar meu poder agora... E você escolheu um ótimo lugar para descansarmos... Estamos distantes de todos e os pensamentos, pedidos e sentimentos corruptos e sujos das pessoas que visitam o santuário nesse momento não me incomodam... E temos essa linda vista...

Um sorriso doce apareceu no rosto do garoto.

-Sabia que ia gostar... – repousou um beijo no topo da cabeça da itako e voltou a olhar para frente.

O silencio voltou a reinar entre os dois.

-Daqui a pouco o Shaman Fight começa... – comentou a itako.

-Eu sei... Estou preparado... – seu olhar se tornou mais serio – Sei que não sou muito forte... Mas irei vencer... Irei trazer Matamune de volta... Também irei te libertar desse poder seu... E irei torná-la a Shaman Queen. – na ultima parte, um sorriso bobo apareceu no rosto do garoto – Eu sei que esse "sonho" seu é só fachada... Mas eu irei fazer com que você se torne a primeira dama.

-Melhor... – um sorriso apareceu no rosto da itako – Não quero você se casando com outra garota.

O garoto soltou uma risada.

-Meu amor é todo seu... – diz sorrindo – Você sabe disso...

-Lógico que sei... Você sempre fala isso... – fechou os olhos – O seu amigo... Manta... Ele se parece com Matamune...

-Eu sei... Quase não acreditei quando o vi pela primeira vez...

-Eu fico feliz que você tenha feito um amigo Yoh... – disse – Ainda não me esqueço do que você me contou no ano novo de dois anos atrás... De que ninguém queria ficar com você... Eu não quero te ver solitário... – os olhos de Anna ficaram tristes – Não quero te ver sofrendo... Nunca...

-Eu não sou solitário... Graças ao Manta... – disse sorrindo – E agora que você se mudou comigo... Sou menos solitário ainda!

-Fico honrada em te trazer felicidade... - disse a itako sorrindo – Poderia ser mais feliz se não relaxasse tanto durante o treino... Você não receberia tanto tapa...

O garoto riu de novo.

-Mas é divertido ver você toda irritadinha!

-Cala boca. – disse seria – Se não fosse ano novo eu iria te bater agora.

-Isso que eu adoro no ano novo... – respondeu sorrindo – É a única época do ano que posso te chamar de kawaii sem receber um tapa...

-Baka.

O garoto riu de novo.

Silencio voltou. Yoh largou a mão de sua noiva e começou a enrolar os cabelos loiros da itako em seus dedos. A garota fechou seus olhos e relaxou, ignorando os pensamentos que a invadiam... Tudo que ela queria naquela hora era aproveitar aquele momento ao lado do Yoh.

-Agora que me lembrei... – comentou a itako – Sua mãe disse que ia me enviar uma foto sua de quando você era pequeno...

O garoto ficou vermelho.

-Por que mamãe faria isso? – perguntou.

-Porque eu pedi. – respondeu – Eu, como sua noiva, tenho o direito de ver uma foto sua de quando você era pequeno.

-Mas isso não é justo! – disse indignado – Vovó é cega e por isso não tira fotos... Eu não posso ter nenhuma foto de quando você era pequena!

-Como você sabe que Kino-sensei não tem foto minha? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu já pedi, lógico!- respondeu Yoh.

-Pervertido. – disse, tentando esconder um sorriso.

-Talvez eu seja mesmo... – disse sorrindo, a trazendo para perto de si – Mas não posso conter minha curiosidade... Eu sei que disse que gostaria que você me contasse sobre sua infância... Mas eu quero saber tudo sobre minha Anna-chan.

-Não me chame de Anna-chan. – disse, ainda de olhos fechados. Ajeitou-se novamente e agora estava "deitada" em cima do banco, com apenas seus pés para fora do banco. Yoh estava no outro canto do banco, uma mão enrolando os cabelos dourados de Anna em seus dedos, e o outro braço a segurava, para que esta não caísse. A cabeça de Anna repousava em cima de Yoh. –E se quiser, eu te conto tudo que quiser... Eu confio em você...

-Jura? – os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e um sorriso apareceu no seus lábios – Serio mesmo Anna-chan?

A itako soltou um bufo e se sentou.

-Não coloque "chan" no final do meu nome. – disse, abrindo seus olhos – E sim. Serio. Me pergunte e eu respondo.

-hum... – o garoto parou pensar – Se eu perguntar, irei acabar te irritando... Que tal você me conta do inicio...? E não se esqueça de me contar como você era quando pequena!

-Certo... – revirou os olhos – Minha mãe e meu pai... Eu não me lembro muito bem deles, agora fica cada vez mais difícil de me lembrar... Não que esteja reclamando. Eles eram de uma família muito rica. Filhos... Eles não queriam ter um filho para amá-lo, e sim para que aumentar seus status. Era isso que eles queriam de um filho. – deu um longo suspiro – E então eles me tiveram. No inicio, quando pequena, eu era perfeita. Não conseguia falar nem nada. Do lado de fora de casa, meus pais tomavam conta de mim, mas do lado de dentro eles me davam para os criados. Eu conseguia sentir o coração e ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas desde pequena, por isso vivia chorando. Isso irritava muito meus pais e os criados.

-Anna... – o garoto conseguia ver dor nos olhos de Anna.

-Minha casa era assombrada por muitos fantasmas. Eu conseguia vê-los... Eles sabiam disso. E por causa daquilo eles começaram a se manifestar. Logo a culpa de tudo foi para mim. Quando cresci e aprendi a falar comentava sobre os fantasmas. Achava que era normal, então comentava a respeito para meus pais e para as pessoas da cidade. Isso fez com que eu seja vista como um demônio... e minha família como a família que deu luz ao demônio...

Yoh pensou em dizer para Anna que ela não precisava continuar contando a estória, mas notou que, de alguma maneira, ela parecia mais e mais feliz a cada palavra que falava. Claro... Ela finalmente estava liberando toda aquela dor... A cada palavra que ela falava ela se sentia mais leve... Estava finalmente liberando a dor... E deixando que só felicidade continuasse.

-Eu me trancava a maior parte do tempo... Não agüentava ficar ouvindo tantas coisas... Tantos sentimentos sujos... Meus pais também não agüentavam eu passando mal e gritando toda a hora... Então eles me abandonaram quando tinha 3 anos... Eu passei fome e frio por 3 dias.. Fugindo dos meus onis... Até que desmaiei... E sua Keiko-sama e Kino-sensei me acharam.

-Mamãe também? – perguntou surpreso.

-Sim... – Anna ficaram mais calmos, e um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. – Kino-sensei não conseguia ver meus ferimentos ou cuidar deles no inicio... Então Keiko-sama me lavou e cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Quando acordei, ainda estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia falar nem me lembrar de nada. Keiko-sama e Kino-sensei me alimentaram e cuidaram de mim.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Yoh.

-Sabia que eu quase fui morar com você?

Yoh arregalou seus olhos.

-Jura?

-Uhum. – afirmou com a cabeça – Sua mãe queria me levar para Izumo e me criar com você. Na época elas já tinham decido que eu seria sua noiva, e sua mãe quase me levou com ela...

-E por que você não foi? – perguntou Yoh – Voce poderia ter aberto seu coração bem antes se você tivesse ido morar com a gente!

-Sua avó queria me criar. Ela notou o meu poder e por isso ficou medo do que aconteceria se eu fosse para Izumo e saísse do estado de choque. Ela decidiu que deverias esperar até você ficar mais velho para poder abrir meu coração. Eu acabei me lembrando de tudo e foi ai que me fechei por completo. Quando me lembrei de todo meu sofrimento que os onis voltaram a aparecer.

-Ahh...

-Quando pequena eu tinha cabelos longos. – comentou Anna, agora olhando nos olhos de Yoh.

-Jura? – perguntou surpreso – Não consigo te imaginar de cabelos cumpridos...

-Eu resolvi cortar um dia... Dava muito trabalho cuidar dele.

-Mas voce devia ser tão bonitinha com cabelo cumprido. – resmungou.

-Está dizendo que sou feia com o cabelo curto? – perguntou irritada.

-Não... – respondeu, a abraçando com força – Você sempre será uma gracinha... Não importa o que... Combina com seu nome... Anna... Cheia de graça... Seus pais te fizeram sofrer muito... Mas eles escolheram um nome perfeito.

-Não foram meus pais que me deram o nome de Anna. – disse.

-Seus avos? – perguntou curioso.

-Não. – respondeu rapidamente – Foi sua mãe.

-NANI?! – perguntou, a soltando e olhando-a surpreso – Como assim a mamãe que escolheu?! Ela nem te conhecia quando você nasceu!

-Eu nunca disse que "Anna" era meu nome de nascença. – respondeu sem ligar muito.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou ainda surpreso.

-Anna não foi o nome que meus pais me deram. – respondeu – Lembra que disse que estava em estado de choque e não conseguia lembrar de nada?

-Lembro sim.

-Também não conseguia me lembrar do meu nome... Sua mãe então me deu o meu nome que uso agora: Kyouyama Anna. – respondeu, se aproximando novamente de seu noivo – Kyouyama porque Kino-sensei e Keiko-sama me acharam no Monte Osore... E Anna porque sua mãe achou que eu era... – corou levemente – A garota mais linda que ela tinha visto.

Um sorriso apareceu rosto do xamã.

-Mamãe estava certa sobre isso. – respondeu a abraçando novamente. –Mas... Você recuperou sua memória... Né?

-Sim. Se não você não teria ouvido o que te contei.

-Então você se lembra do seu nome? O nome que seus pais te deram? – perguntou curioso.

-Sim. – respondeu. Dava para notar uma irritação na voz da itako.

-E qual era?

-Era... Suoh... – deu uma pausa – Momoko.

O garoto tentou segurar uma risada.

-Momoko? – perguntou, segurando a risada.

-Eu sei. – disse irritada – Tambem não gosto desse nome. Por isso continuo com Anna.

-Eu... Não consigo te imaginar como "Momoko". – disse, agora não se importava em segurar a risada.

-Os fantasmas da casa me chamavam de "Momo-chan". – disse, esperando que ele parasse de rir.

-Momo-chan... – disse sorrindo – Eu gosto...

Dessa vez, Anna era quem tentava segurar o riso.

-Pare Yoh..

-Momo-chan! – repetiu sorrindo.

-Pare...

-Certo... Eu paro... – disse ainda sorrindo – Eu prefiro muito mais Anna-chan!

-Eu não gosto de "chan"... Mas eu também prefiro... – se aconchegou nos braços de seu noivo. Yoh beijou novamente o topo da cabeça de sua noiva.

-Eu te amo muito... Momo-chan. – disse com um sorriso, enquanto a segurava em seus braços.

-Idiota! – disse sorrindo e dando um leve tapa no braço de Yoh.

-Mas eu prefiro Anna muito mais do que Momo-chan. – disse sorrindo – Acho que então Anna será minha noiva e Momo-chan minha amante!

-Certo... Essa e a única maneira que voce pode ter uma amante... So se for com a Momo. – disse Anna sorrindo.

-Alem disso... Suoh Momoko... Não e um nome muito bonito... Kyouyama Anna é bem melhor! – disse – Mas sei de um melhor ainda.

-Mesmo? Qual? – perguntou o olhando.

-Asakura Anna. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu também... Prefiro Asakura Anna... – disse – Feliz Ano Novo Yoh.

-Feliz Ano Novo... Momo-Chan!

OWARII

Espero que tenham gostado da fic YohxMomoko! Só um aviso... Provavelmente a fic "Sakura"capitulo 3 irá demorar a ser publicada porque começarei a trabalhar numa fic de Natal. Só isso!


End file.
